


A Long, Hard...Day

by FluffyCannibal



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fuck I forgot to give it a title, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly dominant Anders, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCannibal/pseuds/FluffyCannibal
Summary: Anders had begun the day with a raging erection. Unfortunately for him, he'd also begun it too late and the love of his life, Hawke, had already left for an early morning meeting with the Viscount. After an extremely cold bath and a few minutes spent picturing Fenris's face, Anders managed to succesfully convince his cock to stand down so that he could go about his day somewhat more comfortably; a day that he would be spending at his clinic.From the prompt: How about him just watching her as she does he usual daily thing and getting so turned on he pounces when they get home or to the clinic





	A Long, Hard...Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's a really fucking long time since I've written smut. But I enjoyed it so feel free to shoot some simple prompts my way.
> 
> Basically this fic happened because someone on Anders Support Group on Facebook rightly pointed out that the world doesn't have enough Anders x F!Hawke smut in it.

  
Anders had begun the day with a raging erection. Unfortunately for him, he'd also begun it too late and the love of his life, Hawke, had already left for an early morning meeting with the Viscount. After an extremely cold bath and a few minutes spent picturing Fenris's face, Anders managed to succesfully convince his cock to stand down so that he could go about his day somewhat more comfortably; a day that he would be spending at his clinic.

  
By the time Anders arrived at the clinic he already had patients queueing outside his door - although it was hardly unusual, especially given that they all lived in some degree of poverty and he was the only source of healing that they had to turn to. After greeting the two volunteers helping the clinic that day and making some short preparations the healer got to work. The morning rushed by in a haze of coughs, colds, and a handful of cases of a stomach sickness that had been lingering in Dark Town for some months. Lunch consisted of a hastily swallowed cheese sandwich (half of which Anders gave to a patient who didn't appear to have eaten in two days) and then the first half of his afternoon was spent much the same as the morning, but with the addition of the man that was quickly becoming Anders' most frequent patient. The man, who called himself John (not that the healer actually believed that this was his real name) came around every few days with injuries to the groinal area that in Anders' expert opinion only came from having incredibly kinky sex, practiced only by a particular set of dwarven prostitutes operating out of a brothel near the Hanged Man. 'John' was clearly a wealthy man - even ignoring the fact that Anders knew he lived near Hawke's mansion in Hightown, 'John' dressed down but his shoes were clearly the expensive kind - and presumably he was too embarrassed by the idea of any of Kirkwall's more upmarket healers figuring out what his night-time persuits were to visit them. But he always left a generous tip (so generous that this man was almost single-handedly funding the entire clinic), so although Anders never really cared about the privte activities of any of his patients, he cared a little less about 'John's'.

The afternoon slowed down somewhat - or rather, ground to a halt altogether - while 'John' was subtly handing Anders a coin purse because that was the moment that Hawke walked through the door; her usual, beautiful, smirk on her face and wearing a new dress (she'd recently discovered that wearing a dress was a brilliant disguise because nobody ever expected to see the famous champion in one and therefore didn't recognise her) that despite being very modest, hugged each and every one of her curves in the most delicious way. The healer was sure the only sound in the world was the one of blood rushing through his ears (and likely on it's way to somewhere about 3 feet south of there) while Hawke crossed the room to land a quick kiss on his suddenly very dry lips before asking how she could be of help. Too distracted by the sliver of cleavage he could see down Hawke's dress from this close (by far Anders' favourite part of being taller than his girlfriend was the views it afforded him sometimes), he didn't have a chance to respond before one of the volunteers pointed Hawke at a recently arrived shipment of potions and bandages that needed putting away - a shipment acquired by Isabela and at such a low price that Anders had decided that it was best not to question where she got it from.

The next hour or so went by excruciatingly slowly, with Anders trying his best to concentrate on the patients in front of him, but failing hopelessly from the perpetual distraction of Hawke over in the corner continuously bending down to retrieve a handful of potions and then stretching to put them on their proper shelves. He wasn't sure which position afforded him the best view - when Hawke stretched the dress pulled taut around her body, accentuating the curves of her breasts and hips, but when she bent...the way the dress fell around her rear made her boyfriend want to rush over and tear that dress into pieces getting it off of her. He had to inwardly chuckle at himself though, and the way that despite having been together for years, Hawke still possessed the ability to turn him into a raging bag of lust, simply by being in the same room as him.

  
Things didn't improve much after that. Once the shipment had been put away Hawke took up residence at the clinic's front desk, running some simple questions past prospective patients and caring for some basic injuries, something that Hawke with her extensive experience with combat and therefore with wounds was very skilled at. The problem was in the way Hawke was sitting: facing almost in Anders' direction and leaning forward ever so slightly meaning that Anders had the perfect view of her damn-near perfect chest. And when she was finished with a patient and stood and turned to shake their hand and see them out? Anders could swear she was wiggling her hips while she did it and it was driving him wild.

The late afternoon seemed to stretch on forever, and the seemingly never-ending queue of patients did indeed mean that, due to Anders personal policy of never turning anyone away, the clinic closed a little later than normal. One of the two volunteers had left early due to wanting to make the journey across the city to visit her mother before dusk, and the other had subtly begun cleaning up while Hawke and Anders were attending to the last few patients, so as soon as the last patient was out the door the remaining volunteer wasn't far behind.

While Anders carefully wrapped and put away some bandages, Hawke crossed the room to close the doors, careful to jiggle the handle on the left-most door while she turned its key because otherwise it wouldn't lock properly. She turned, about to remark to her boyfriend for at least the seventh time that month that he should really ask Carver to take a look at that, but barely managed to get a single syllable out before he was sudenly on top of her, one hand on each side of her face, his lips on hers and his tongue begging for entrance.

"Well somebody's eager!" Hawke broke away from the sudden kiss and said with a smirk before being met with a finger to her lips and a mouth pressed to her jaw.

"No talking," Anders spoke quietly but firmly between planting kisses along Hawke's jaw and neck. "Dress off" he insisted, backing her into the door.

Hawke placed one hand on the healer's hip and started to cheekily protest, "But I thought it looked so nice on me!" but was met with Anders taking her chin in his hand, staring deeply and intently into her eyes with a look that spoke of a man determined and he replied, "That was not a request. Dress. Off. Now."

Not that he gave her the chance to take her dress off, because before he'd even finished giving his orders Anders' hands were on Hawke's thighs, pulling her skirt up and sliding his hands under the fabric so that he could lift and pull the dress off of her altogether. Once he'd tossed the dress aside, he slid his hands under her ass and lifted her near effortlessly, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss at the same time to prevent any further verbal interruptions. He carried Kirkwall's rising hero across to the desk, placing her down quickly but gently while she kicked her shoes off.

Leaning in to another kiss, the healer began to reach around the hero's back, roughly but expertly liberating her of her breast band and allowing those perfect, beautiful breasts to tumble free. Leaning down, he began to gently suck on her left nipple, its hardness betraying Hawke's arousal, as if Anders didn't know Hawke well enough to already know how much she was enjoying this. Grazing the nipple lightly with his teeth in just the way that Hawke liked it, the way that made her make a slight and gorgeous gasp, he hooked his fingers into her panties and with a little help he slid them off.

"I feel like I'm at a distinct disadvantage here, completely naked while you're still fully dressed" Hawke purred and leaned back onto her hands, jutting her chest out in a way that somehow, impossibly, made Anders want her even more.

"I said no talking" was his simple reply, spoken while seperating the hero's thighs and placing himself between them.

"Mm hmm, and if I don't obey-ah!" she tried to reply before Anders simultaneously kissed her roughly and pinched her nipple gently, using his magic to send a few small jolts of lightning up his fingers, producing a sensation that he knew Hawke craved. Before she knew it, her boyfriend had ducked his head between her legs and was gently licking and kissing her inner thighs. His hands were across her hips and the sides of her ass, this time using his magic to produce an almost indescribable and completely juxtaposed sensation of hot and cold simultaneously that felt just so fucking amazing that any words she could think of just sort of bounced around in her head, unable to make it to her lips as anything other than gasps and gentle moans. His hands then moved to spread her legs further and suddenly his mouth was at her pussy. Anders flicked his tongue against her clit and Hawke couldn't help but throw her head back, eyes closed while she emitted a drawn out moan. He expertly alternated between licking and sucking at her hardened little pleasure button, eliciting all sorts of delightfully jumbled noises from the hero, whose only thought was 'More, more, more!' Then, just when she thought it couldn't get any better, he suddenly thrust a finger inside her and did that thing with the gentle lightning jolts again and Hawke shuddered so hard that her arms went weak and she would have fallen backwards if it wasn't for Anders' other hand suddenly behind her, his arm holding her upright. One finger became two and they held a steady rhythm, lips and tongue still licking and sucking in exactly the right place, accompanied by the occasional grazing of teeth and it all felt _sublime_.

Hawke felt an orgasm begin to grow, tumbling ever closer with every passing moment. Just as she was sure it was about to crest, there was a sudden emptiness; the healer had removed himself from her completely and was beginning to stand back up. Jolted back to reality, Hawke didn't get the chance to protest - she'd been too distracted by her sudden loss of pleasure to notice Anders' hands deftly undoing the buttons of his robe near his crotch. Wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to hers (allowing her to taste herself, something Hawke always strangely enjoyed), he suddenly thrust himself into her. Hawke's eyes rolled so far back in her head she could almost see stars, not that that mattered because the sensation of the healer, her boyfriend, her love, suddenly filling her, and the pleasure that came from and with it was overwhelming. Her eyes fluttered shut and she allowed her head to gently fall backwards but suddenly-

"No," Anders commanded, steadying himself and placing a hand on the back of her head, pulling it up and forcing her to face him. Leaning in and staring right into her eyes, all the while gently rocking back and forth inside of her but not quite thrusting, he continued, "You will keep your eyes open and your head up, looking at me until I tell you not to. And you will not make a sound. More importantly: You will not come until I tell you to. Understood?"

Hawke was momentarily dumbstruck; Anders had never behaved like this before, but she wasn't sure if it was the shock of his behaviour that captured her so, or the realisation of how fucking sexy it was. Barely able to formulate a response, Hawke gaped at the healer for a short moment until suddenly and blissfully he withdrew his cock almost entirely before slamming it back into her and forcefully repeating his last word, "**Understood?!**" She managed to compose her senses enough to mumble out a quick affirmation and then her boyfriend lifted her knees around his hips, grasped her ass with one hand, and began fucking her, while she sat right there on the clinic's desk. He was rough but not too forceful, keeping a quick pace but not too fast.

The hero quite quickly realised that she'd made a mistake by agreeing to Anders' terms. She was too taken by pleasure (and still a touch of surprise) to formulate any deep and meaning thoughts beyond 'Fuck me harder' but having to keep her eyes open, head up, and voice silent was proving to be damn near impossible, and that was without even considering that she was somehow to keep her orgasm away - an orgasm that was gloriously riding over the horizon and coming ever closer at an alarming pace. The healer moved his hand that was gripping her ass to pinch and flick her nipple, again using tiny jolts of lightning to pleasure her further, and at the same time he shifted his weight slightly so that he could better thrust up and into her. This proved to be a little more than the hero could take and her concentration slipped and her eyes flickered closed.  
"No!" Anders commanded once more. He cupped Hawke's chin with a hand that was no longer at her breast and quickly kissed her. "If you break the rules one more time I'll walk away and leave you here, like this," he glanced down as he spoke, gesturing to and appreciating her nudity with a smirk. "Now do you want my cock or not?" He thrusted long and slow to accentuate his point while moving his head to gently nip at her ear. The thought did enter Hawke's head briefly to just defy him: squeeze her vaginal muscles, let her orgasm loose, then scream it out so loud that half of Darktown would know exactly what they up to. But the last remaining rational thought that Hawke still possessed was frantically reminding her that it wasn't worth losing the incomparable feeling of her boyfriend's cock inside her and that this apparent new kink of his was worth exploring. Opening her mouth to reply, the hero was briskly met with a tut of disapproval from her partner and a reminder that, "No talking, remember?" So instead she swallowed hard and settled on a slow and deliberate nod.

Anders resumed his previous pace, and gazed deep into Hawke's eyes between brief but passionate kisses while the whole time his eyes held the mischevious glint of a man who was getting exactly what he wanted and loving every second of it. The hero on the other hand was struggling to hold her orgasm at bay, only maintaining the upper hand in the fight by distracting herself with the effort it took to stay silent and staring at her love. Just as she began to gain confidence that she might actually be able to keep this up, Anders slid one hand down her stomach, below her belly button, and pressed his thumb to her clit. A second later he began using his magic again, producing that strange and crazy hot-and-cold sensation. The pleasure was almost more than Hawke could take and she could barely control herself any more. She was just a hair's breadth away from losing control completely when Ander's lips were suddenly at her cheek, saying, teasing: "Now now, surely the mighty Hawke can keep herself composed?"

  
Appealing to Hawke's almighty ego - or would that be sense of pride? Either way, of _course_ he did.

With renewed vigor, because she's _Motherfucking_ Hawke thank-you-very-much, the hero swallowed a moan and nodded meekly, unsure of whether she was responding to Anders' question or simply reassuring herself that yes, she can do this.

With a smug grin now plastered all over his face, the healer stroked his girlfriend's clit a few more times, powerfully thrusting into her as he went, then moved his hands under her thighs and lifted her off the desk. Without depriving her cunt of his cock (because to Hawke's perpetual delight, he was long enough to do that), he moved them over to a chair and seated himself in it with Hawke on top of him. Once they were comfortable the hero began a steady pace, her hands around Anders' neck and her feet on the floor, using her powerful thighs to rise herself up and down and ride her boyfriend just how she knew he liked it. He softly grunted his approval and grabbed at her ass, gently but firmly, one hand leaving behind trails of her juices from when it had been pressed to clit, and making Hawke realise that she didn't think she'd ever been this fucking wet before.

While her orgasm pulled ever closer, the struggle to keep her eyes open, to remain looking into Anders' beautiful brown eyes, and to not make a single sound while fucking him as best she could was still very real, but getting somewhat easier with the new distraction of being able to concentrate on the fucking part: Keep your feet on the floor. Feel the coldness of the floor on your bare feet. Lift up. Lower back down. Repeat. Breathe.

Unfortunately again, just as she found a way to make it easier, her boyfriend found a way to make it harder. He gently brushed a finger against her clit again one, two, three times, before removing it. He reached around her rear and used that same finger to find her asshole, then pressed against it gently, but never entering, making small, tight circles and stimulating the nerves there in a way that made Hawke want to shout to the Maker about _how fucking good it felt_. Her orgasm was right outside and pounding the door down and she really didn't think she could hold it back any longer. She desperately stifled another moan and Anders leaned his shoulders forward, pressed his nose to hers, and uttered a reminder of what would happen if she disobeyed his rules. Then he leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth and began flicking at it with his tongue, at the same time reaching up with his free hand to shoot his little magic lightning bolts into the other nipple. Wanting desperately not to break his rules, not to lose the magnificent feeling of him inside of her, not now, not ever, _Oh please Maker, just let me spend the rest of eternity sitting right here on his cock_, Hawke reached one hand into Anders' hair and balled her fist in it so tightly that she was digging her nails into her own palm hard enough, as she realised later, to draw blood.

After what felt like an eternity, the healer stopped his oral assault on the hero's breast and lifted his head, looking straight into her eyes before saying the words she longed to hear: "Come. On my cock. Right now."

Throwing her head forward and screaming it out so loud that a large chunk of the neighbourhood did, indeed, realise exactly what they were doing in there, Hawke finally let her orgasm unleash itself. It rolled waves of pleasure outwards, making her legs flinch and her shoulders shiver, her toes curl and her fingers grip Anders' hair and feather covered shoulder ever tighter. She was briefly aware of Anders kissing her collarbone and murmuring sweet 'I love you's into her ear, and of the sudden wetness that she was dripping all over him, but in that moment very little was registering in her brain other than overwhelming pleasure, and she wasn't even really aware of the fact that she was still gasping and moaning with every thrust of Anders into her - now that her legs had turned to jelly, he had thankfully picked up the pace and was using his strangely powerful arms to half-lift and half-rock Hawke up and down in his lap.

They remained like that for a time, gently rocking and thrusting, the hero with her head on her partner's shoulder quietly moaning and murmuring her pleasure, while the healer gently stroked her hair with one hand and traced lines up and down her back with the other, occasionally using his magic for that extra special stimulation. Eventually the hero lifted her head and with a smile she kissed her love tenderly and passionately.

"I'm not done with you yet. Bend over the desk," Anders instructed Hawke. She made a move to protest that she was quite happy where she was but was silenced immediately. "Let's not forget who's still in charge here"

Hawke obliged and lifted herself from her boyfriend's lap. Momentarily regretting the loss of his still-raging erection inside of her, she moved to the desk and leaned over it, jutting her ass out and wiggling it slightly, knowing that just like it had earlier while she was chatting with patients, doing so would provoke a reaction in Anders that only she ever could. Within seconds he was behind her, guiding his cock back home.

He picked up a fast pace and made sure to angle his hips just the right way at just the right moment to hit that sweet spot that made Hawke elicit a special little high-pitched moan that Anders could only explain as sounding to his ears like fine wine (the kind that Varric occasionally gave him) tasted to his tongue. On some level marvelling that the old desk was taking so much force without collapsing, Anders used his hands to alternate between stroking Hawke's hair, tracing lines on her back once again, and gently slapping her sumptuous round ass cheeks. Hawke on the other hand, was using one hand to grip the desk, and the other to play with herself. This didn't offend Anders in the slightest, in fact it had quite the opposite effect and turned him on even more, which he was quite surprised was still possible while he was already inside his girlfriend.  
Eventually Anders grasped Hawke's hair firmly and pulled her head back ever so slightly (but not painfully), causing her to lift her torso a little and - whether by the healer's intention or not - put her in just the right position for her nipples to start subtly grazing across the surface of the desk. "Do you like it when I fuck you from behind?" he asked, his breath hitching between nearly every syllable, in sync with his thrusts.

Having by now realised that cocky answers would get her nowhere tonight, Hawke simply replied "Yes."

"Tell me how much you like it" Anders asked of her.

Pausing a moment to grin at how much she was enjoying this more dominant side of Anders, something she wasn't sure she'd get to experience given the situation with Justice, Hawke replied, "I love it when you fuck me from behind."

"More" Anders' voice was betraying how much he relished hearing her say that.

"I want nothing more than to feel your cock fucking me hard, over and over again"

"More!" His voice was becoming slightly strangled now and his pacing more frantic.

Gaining more confidence now Hawke replied, "I want to feel you inside of me every moment of every day. I want you to make me come so hard, to make me scream so loud, that the whole of Kirkwall knows that you are the only one I'll ever submit to. I want you to fuck me until-" she was cut off by Anders suddenly pulling out of her and roughly turning her over to face him. Replacing his cock as quickly as he'd removed it, he picked his pace straight back up. With Hawke lying on her back across the desk and her boyfriend stood upright, she slid her feet behind his thighs giving him the perfect opportunity to use his fingers to play with her clit, shooting his hot-and-cold magic as he did so. It was almost too much for the hero and she could feel herself about to come again. Calling out a "Fuck me Anders," followed by a weak from the throes of pleasure "Don't stop" her second orgasm crashed into existence. Less intense than the first, but still mind-blowing, her legs squeezed around her partners and her hands began clamouring for him, for just some part to hold onto, as if her pleasure was somehow drowning her and he was the only one who could swim.

As soon as Hawke's cries that had accompanied her orgasm died down, Anders slid his hands under her and pulled her towards him. Now she was sitting up, Anders cupped her chin, looked deep into her eyes with a passion hotter than a thousand suns, and told her he loved her. Realising what was happening and that it was now time for his sweet release, Hawke grabbed his ass cheeks and replied "I love you too. Now fuck me harder." The healer grinned in reply, obeying her request and indeed fucking her harder while his lips took hers in a rough kiss. A kiss that was broken when he pulled back and groaned loudly while at the same time Hawke felt his cock enlarge inside of her, followed by the unmistakable sensation of it pumping his seed inside her. After a long minute of erratic thrusts, also spent happily peppering every part of Hawke's face with kisses, Anders finally became still.

"Seems somebody broke the rules," he said with a mischevious glint in his eye and his cock still firmly inside of her.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite," Anders stepped back, unsheathing himself. "You'll be paying for that later. See you at home" he quickly tucked himself back into his robes, frowning at the extremely wet patch that ha built up around his crotch, and headed for the door, barely pausing to smirk over his shoulder while he walked out of it.

"Oh. It is _on_!" Hawke yelled back at him. She gave herself a few moments to get some normal feeling back in her legs before slowly and carefully moving about the room to gather her clothes. Placing them back on in silence she decided to spend the journey home to her mansion plotting her revenge on Anders for leaving so suddenly. Or at least hatching an escape plan for whatever he had planned for when she got home. Or rather, doing nothing of the sort because if it was going to be anything like what they'd just done at the clinic then she couldn't wait.


End file.
